Field
This application relates generally to an open-face injection molding operation for applying coatings to a series of workpiece surfaces having slightly different contour profiles.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is known to add a thin coating of low-observable material to an aircraft's skin to reduce the radar cross-section of the aircraft. It is desirable for such a coating to be of uniform thickness. Minute differences in skin contours between aircraft (in other words, deviations from engineering nominal values) make it difficult to apply layers of uniform thickness using known molding techniques. Consequently, low-observable material is often sprayed onto aircraft skin surfaces in several stages in a time-consuming process.